


normality

by astroalternative



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Renju/Pewter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Annihilation Route, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroalternative/pseuds/astroalternative
Summary: The survivors do their best to find a new normal.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	normality

Date was back in his body. Or, well, “his” body, Mizuki supposed. If she were being honest, she didn’t quite understand what happened, despite his best efforts to explain it. Body swapping, the Psynch machine, Saito Sejima… It didn’t really make sense to her.

“As far as anyone will know, Boss was the culprit all along. Not sure exactly what the official story’s gonna be, but I’m sure the higher ups will think of something.” He said, though for as confident as he sounded, he looked like he might cry at any moment. Not that she would ever point that out to him.

“So you just… switched back? Why?”

He frowned. “I didn’t have much choice in the matter… Even so, I don’t think I would have wanted to steal her body. Doesn’t feel right, honestly. Not that what we did was much better, I guess… But it’s not like anyone would even believe us if we tried to tell the truth.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant by not having a choice, but pushing the matter further didn’t seem like something she wanted to do. She didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and she doubted Date did either.

The real killer... Saito Sejima. He had been targeting Date, she knew, but deep down it felt more targeted at her. First Mom, then Daddy. Then Iris and Ota. Hitomi. Date didn’t even like Mom, and he had only just met the last three. They were _her_ friends, _her_ family. And he did it all just to get back—

The body that Date had. _Saito’s_ body.

She must have been making a face, because Date looked particularly nervous. “Does it bother you?”

Mizuki thought for a minute.

“No, I think I prefer it this way.” That was a half-truth. Her ideal probably would have been for Date to be back in his own body, so that she’d never have to be reminded of Saito again. But, at the very least, she was grateful that she hadn’t lost Date, like she had everyone else.

Things wouldn’t ever be the same, though, and they both knew it.

Over the next few weeks, they aggressively tried to act like things were alright. Date, in particular, threw himself into his work as the new head of ABIS— someone had to replace Boss, after all. Mizuki only took two days off school before going back. She couldn’t stand to just sit around and mope, though dealing with everyone’s pity at school wasn’t much better. But, at the very least, it gave her something to focus on.

Otherwise, they didn’t do much of anything. Everyone they used to spend time with was gone, after all.

Or, well, almost everyone.

One of his coworkers, Pewter, had come out the other end of the week relatively unscathed. He was kind of weird, with the mad scientist getup, but he seemed nice enough. After everything, he and Date had started spending time together. It made sense, all things considered. He was the only other one who knew— who _could_ know. Even if they could tell anyone (because, to be honest, there wasn't even anyone left they would want to tell), it's not like it was a particularly believable story.

They usually invited her along when they went out. She hadn’t ever taken them up on it, but secretly, she was happy they even offered. It reminded her of how Daddy used to invite her along places.

Once, when Date had run out on some errand or another, Pewter came by. He wasn’t in the usual super-villain outfit, but Mizuki did notice that he still had on that silver watch.

It didn’t match anything else he was wearing. It never did, actually.

He looked a little surprised when she opened the door, looking around over her to scan the apartment before speaking. “Is Date here?”

“He’s on his way home, I think.” Mizuki shrugged, “You can wait if you want.”

He looked like he wanted to say no, but he ended up staying anyways. Mizuki sent Date (well, she actually messaged Aiba, but she figured that she would pass it along) a quick message letting him know, before going back to lifting weights. If Pewter was surprised, he didn’t say anything. Maybe Date had told him?

Whatever. It didn’t really matter anyways.

Neither of them say anything until Mizuki finishes her set. She’s not really tired, but the silence was starting to make her self conscious— it wasn’t like when it was her and Date, just doing their own thing.

Pewter probably noticed, as he cleared his throat as soon as she had put the weight down.

“How have you been doing?” He seemed unsure of how to talk to her— hesitant and slightly uncomfortable. Not that Mizuki could blame him, considering she didn’t know how to approach this either.

“Fine.”

She shifted in her seat. Date couldn’t get home soon enough.

“I’m very sorry about Re— your father.” He hesitated before continuing. “Your mother as well, of course.”

Mizuki couldn’t help but notice the shift in his voice. She doubted he was actually sorry about Mom. However…

“Did you know them?”

Pewter was quiet for a long time. Or, at the very least, it felt like a long time to her. He kept glancing up at her, then back away, as if he were trying to gauge something.

“I never met your mother. Your father, though…” He kept his eyes pointedly on the floor. “I was always hoping that someday he would be the one to tell you, but… I did know your father. Very well.”

“Did Date introduce you or something?” She said, though something told her that wasn’t the case. If he had, wouldn't he have said something before about it?

“No, no… Renju and I… How should I put this? We were more than merely acquaintances. To tell you the truth—“  
  
“Were you and my daddy in love?”

Pewter’s mouth hung open for a moment. He obviously hadn’t been expecting her to say that, though she wasn’t sure if he was surprised because she was right, or because she was wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything-- it's not like she had any reason to guess, it just... something about it had felt right. 

“I. Yes. We were.” He nodded, still visibly surprised, but looking more comfortable now than he ever had around her. He reached up to rub at the back of his neck, and Mizuki took note of his watch again. The silver watch that looked just like Daddy’s gold one.

“You gave him his watch, then.”

“How did you know that?”

She hummed, resting her chin on her hands. “Mama said that Daddy’s lover gave it to him. So that must have been you.”

He nodded, seemingly understanding. He knew Mama then, evidently. Mizuki wondered if Daddy met him at Marble, like he had Date. “Yes… Yes, that was me.”

They sat in silence for awhile, and Mizuki tried to think of something more to say. But there’s not really much for her to say, at least not in that moment. As much as she wanted to ask him about Daddy, how long they had known each other, if they were happy, why they _hadn’t told her _,__ she wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk about it.

Luckily, she didn’t have to break the silence, because Pewter did it for her. “It doesn’t feel real still.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She agreed.

Just as it seemed like he was about to continue, the front door opened, and Date rushed inside.

“Hey, Pewter! Sorry to keep you waiting, I left Aiba charging and lost track of time.” Date waved at him as he set the bags he was carrying down on the kitchen counter.

Pewter’s demeanor changed, and he quirked an eyebrow at Date’s comment. “Don’t you charge her at night?”

He felt both more and less familiar, talking to him. He seemed much more sure of himself, and Mizuki wondered if he had been nervous talking to her. Maybe he hadn’t planned on talking about all that with her today. She was glad he had, though.

Date scowls, leaning against the counter. “I forget sometimes, leave me alone.”

They kept talking. About work, apparently, but Mizuki had stopped paying attention. Instead, she thought about what Mama had told her at Marble. How Daddy said the watch meant more to him than his life. The watch Pewter gave him. She thought about how much they must have cared about each other— more so than Daddy and Mom ever had, that was for sure. Not that it was a hard bar to clear.

Date suddenly waved a hand in front of her face, and he laughed when she glared up at him. “We were gonna go get dinner, if you want to come?”

He initial, gut reaction, was to say no as she usually did, but something about earlier made her hesitate.

Maybe it was time for her to try and reach out, like they had been.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I JUST think Mizuki and Pewter should have been allowed to interact


End file.
